


Bound, Lit And Willing To Submit

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Edging, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Unconventional use of Christmas lights, Vaginal Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: I saw a photo on Tumblr where a strand of Christmas lights was used as restraints and well...I had to write a smutty Pine fic for it.*I am not suggesting you use a strand of lights that are plugged in as restraints okay? This is fiction people. Play responsibly and safely.*I'm sure there are errors..so sorry.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine and Female reader, Jonathan Pine and Reader, Jonathan Pine and you, Jonathan Pine/Female Reader, Jonathan Pine/Reader, Jonathan Pine/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	Bound, Lit And Willing To Submit

You slip your satin robe on to cover the crimson, criss-crossing lace bra and panties you recently purchased to surprise him with, wanting to make this first holiday together especially memorable. There is no one else you can imagine spending Christmas Eve with and the idea of waking up with Jonathan wrapped around you on Christmas morning makes your heart beat faster. You pad quietly back to the living room where he sits on the couch, patiently waiting for you to return from the bedroom with the promise of a surprise. The twinkling lights from the lush evergreen in the corner casts a delicate array of colors throughout the room as you approach him with a coy smile. The lights are dancing in his dark eyes as he sits back with a pleased smirk, beckoning you to sit on his lap.

"What's all this, you naughty thing?" You sink your teeth into your bottom lip as your wolf of a man grips your hips tightly. 

You look at him through your lashes as you pull the tie holding your robe together. "I was just seeking your opinion on my recent purchase, sir." You open the robe slowly, letting it glide on it's own down your shoulders, where it falls onto his lap. A growl vibrates from his chest as he moves his hands to grip your ass, causing your breath to hitch as he looks over your swathes of barely there lace covering the intimate parts of you. "Does it please you, sir?" You ask in mock innocence as his eyes look over every square inch of you on display for him. What you don't realize is how much he is enjoying the lights from the tree that are inadvertently painting your skin in splashes of colors. 

"You find the most cheeky and creative ways to tease me with what is already mine, little girl." He leans forward, placing a playful nip on your chest as he also moves the robe onto the couch beside him. "I may just fuck you well into Christmas, love." You gasp slightly from his bite as well as his words, causing a flood of arousal to pool in your new panties. You yelp in complete surprise as he stands with his hands back under your ass as if you weigh nothing. You wrap your legs around his waist, your arms wind around his neck as you giggle while he carries you down the hallway to your bedroom. 

"Is that a promise, sir?" You keep up your cheekiness as he lays you on the bed, His mouth hot on your neck as he leaves open mouth kisses trailing to your shoulder. He untangles himself from your hold as he backs away, making quick work of his suit jacket. He rolls his sleeves up to the elbow as you watch, licking your lips at the sight as you watch the shift in his expression. He has an idea, you can tell, and you squirm as he smiles devilishly at you.

He grabs a blindfold from the nightstand and hands it to you with a sly smile. "I want you naked and wearing the blindfold by the time I walk back in here. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." He leaves the room with a smile as you scramble to remove your panties and bra, tossing them aside as you slide the blindfold over your eyes as he instructed.

"Such a good girl." He praises at seeing you naked and blindfolded as he asked. His lustful voice would lead anyone to believe the devil was the one speaking as certainly no mortal man's voice can sound as sinful as this. "Arms above your head." You willingly comply to the demand as you feel the bed dip from his weight. 

He hums his approval as wraps something that feels strange against the soft flesh each of your wrists before binding them to the bedposts on each side of the bed. 

He stands at the foot of the bed, in the dark of the room, admiring his work as he debates giving your ankles the same treatment, but decides against it. "You look so stunning, you should see yourself, darling." He smiles at the blush creeping down your neck and spreading across your chest, the strands of lights being used as restraints sends splashes of colors against your naked skin. "Merry Christmas to me." He utters quietly as he moves closer to the bed.

It dips under his weight as he joins you causing your breaths to come quicker as your heart pounds in anticipation. Your thighs fall open in invitation as he settles between them, his clothed thighs now resting against the back of yours.

He drags the fingertips of one hand across your cheek toward your parted lips and you open wider as two long digits rest on your bottom lip. You raise up as much as the restraints allow as you suck his long fingers into your mouth. You swirl your tongue as if it were his cock in your mouth, moving in long strokes along the length. You smile as you hear him growl before pulling his fingers from your mouth with a pop sound. 

His spit slicked fingers drag through your already impossibly wet folds, making your hips buck and the lights dance against your flesh as you gasp out his name. He chuckles before sucking your right nipple into his hot mouth, grazing it with his teeth while his other hand continues to brush against your aching core. "So wet and desperate for me already, aren't you?" He smirks against your chest before moving to your neglected nipple, intent on giving it the same treatment. 

"Yes, ah. Yes sir." You're lost to the sensations as the blindfold still rests upon your eyes while Jonathan slowly makes his way down your body. He nips and sucks on the skin over your ribs, leaving marks and goosebumps behind as he makes his way down your stomach to your mound. He places a chaste kiss on it as his fingers run through your desire slickened folds once again, pulling a needy moan from your lips. 

A well placed bite on your inner thigh has you mewling his name and you shiver when he runs his tongue along the newly marked flesh. "No coming without permission." His breath is warm as it fans out against your clit. 

"Y-yes sir." Your breath leaves your lungs in a groan as his tongue goes to work on your aching sex. "Fuck!" You cry out with a buck of your hips against his hungry mouth, causing the lights to move like rainbow flurries on the headboard and your heaving breasts. His nose brushes your clit just before dipping his tongue inside you, pulling wanton moan from your lips. He pulls back as he feels your orgasm approaching, causing you to whimper at the loss.

To your surprise, he leans up to pull the blindfold from your eyes. You look at yourself in the mirror on the wall over the dresser to see your restraints are twinkling strands of lights. "So beautiful." He claimed your lips with fiery want. "I want to see the lights dance in your eyes as you beg for your release." 

He settles back between your legs, sinking two fingers into your tight channel without warning. Your back arches off the bed as you cry out his name, the lights rioting against the ceiling from your movements. He sucks your clit into his mouth as your panting breaths come in shorts gasps. 

He edges you for over a hour as your writhing and bucking hips send the lights shooting around the room like shooting stars. You babble nonsensical pleas to allow your your release as he pulls you back from the edge once more with a wolfish smile. 

"Please, sir. Please let me come." You plea breathlessly as a rogue tear streaks down your cheek. He curls his fingers against that prized spot inside you as a sob tears out of your throat. 

"You are so pretty when you beg. Come for me, love." He commands as he curls his fingers inside you again before sucking your clit in his mouth. The Christmas lights burst in an explosion of colors behind clenched eyelids as your release has you screaming his name. The waves of pleasure have you floating above your own body as you ride out your high. 

Jonathan sings his praises as he slows the movements of his fingers before removing them. He hums at the taste of you as he licks your release from his digits. "Mmm, such a good girl and so delicious." He smirks as he slides off the bed to shuck his clothes before joining you once again. 

You smile a lazy smile as you see the lights shining against bare, solid chest through hooded eyes. "So fucking sexy." You murmur before biting your lower lip. 

His smile is wide and toothy as he realizes how utterly fucked out you look, tied to the bed for him. He pumps his now aching cock before lining himself up with your entrance. He pushes in as his eyes remain locked on yours until he is sheathed in your tight heat, knocking the breath from your lungs in the form of a gasping moan. 

His hips are wicked in their movements as they snap against yours while he sets a pace that has your toes curling and your heels dig into the flesh of his perfectly sculpted ass. The glowing orbs holding your wrists sway violently in time with Jonathan's bruising pace, painting you both in colorful light. His mouth is on yours as he swallows your moans greedily to keep them for himself as they are his and his alone. He is the key to the lock of your pleasure as you writhe beneath him, completely at his mercy. 

A devious cant of his hips sends your walls fluttering against his swollen member and he knows your at the precipice of bliss. He places a large hand around your throat as the other hand grips tightly on your hip. "That's it, be a good girl and come on my cock." He rasps as he squeezes your throat slightly, letting go of your hip to brush your sensitive little pearl with his thumb. He sends you into sweet oblivion with a final scream of his name flying from your mouth.

He continues his thrusts while you ride out your high before he too succumbs to complete rapture as he fills you with his release with a string of curses fighting their way through his gritted teeth. 

His forehead rests against your cheek for a few moments before he places soft kisses along your jaw and down your neck, still highlighted in rainbow hues from the now still lights. He reaches up and releases your wrists one by one, place tender kisses mixed with words of praise on the lightly marked skin and rubbing each one with his hands. As soon as he lets go, your arms are around his neck as you kiss him deeply with all the affection you can pour into his open mouth. 

Rolling to the side, he pulls away, leaving the room for a moment before returning with a glass of water and a warm washcloth. He cleans you up before handing you the glass as he disposes of the washcloth in the bathroom. He returns quickly, climbing into bed with you as you set the water glass down on the nightstand next to you before turning to rest on his chest.

You drift off in a tangle of limbs you're in no hurry to sort out. You smile knowing Jonathan will wake you with heated kisses and sinful touches soon enough, afterall, Christmas is still hours away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this nonsense as always comments are appreciated.
> 
> Have a fic idea or request? Visit me on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco
> 
> Love,  
> Fi💚💚💚💚💚


End file.
